Grimmborn
by GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus
Summary: He was born in a lab. He was the bridge between the Grimm and humans. He is the savior of Remnant. He is the Grimmborn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: Yes I know that I am writing yet another story. I personally would have just kept with the stories I have, but my mind refuses to let me. This story will probably be updated randomly so don't expect a time schedule. Well now on to the story. (Hits create story button.) Enjoy.

Running. Feet pounding on the ground. Breathing hard. Droplets of water zooming past. More feet behind.

He looked behind himself, his wet, black hair slapping his face. Saw the the men closing in. The men who wore strange masks. The men who created him.

He thought back to the day he awoke. The first thing he saw were these men. His torturers and abusers.

"He's awake." He heard someone say as he opened his eyes. He saw people in white coats. They all rushed to him. He blinked as he was blinded by a bright light. As his heart began to race he felt something prick his neck. He felt his heart rate slow.

"The subject is calming down." He heard a male voice say.

He still could not see anything due to the light. He squinted his eyes and turned his head to get away from the light. He saw a woman standing beside him. She wasn't like the white coats. Just looking at her made him feel safe. She wore white, but not the white of the whitecoats, it was more of a dirty white. She wore a white hood and had red and black hair. Her most striking feature was her silver eyes. She put her finger to her lips as if to tell him to be quite. It was as if the whitecoats didn't even see her.

Suddenly she dashed forward, bringing out a weapon he had hadn't noticed before. It was a white machete with a red rose on the hilt. She slammed the flat part of the blade on a whitecoat's head, knocking him out. The whitecoats unconscious form fell over, knocking over the light and a bag of liquid beside his bed. He could see!

He watched as the woman knocked out all of the whitecoats in the room. Suddenly the men in the masks burst through a door he hadn't noticed before. They were wielding red machetes. He watched as the woman in white blocked a swipe of a machete with her own. She then spun around and decapitated the man. A second attacked which she also killed.

He was then distracted by a whitecoat trying to stab hin with a needle. He watched as the whitecoat slipped on the bag of liquid and fell, the syringe stabbing into his own throat. The whitecoat just lay there, convulsing.

He heard a gasp and turned his head around. He saw a horrible sight. The woman in white impaled by a man with red hair's katana. The man wore a mask like the others. The woman in white dropped her machete and turned her head toward him. She said two words that would stay with him the rest of his life. "I'm sorry."

He didn't know why, but he felt angry. It was the fourth emotion he had felt. First was confusion. Second was fear. Third was calmness. Now he felt anger. Now all he wanted to do was kill the red-haired man.

With a roar he ripped out of his bonds and lept off of the bed. Black fur covered his body and bone spikes grew from his back. His hands formed into claws. He was stopped mid lunge by a beast of a man. The man wore the mask and had muscles bigger than his head. He clawed at the muscle man as the red-haired man threw the woman in white's body to the ground. He howled as he watched her dissolve into white rose petals which blew away on their own accord. The muscle man carried him away for him to begin his life in what he would later call Hell.

He is shaken from his flashback as a dart zooms past him. He knew what that meant. They were worried that he would escape. He heard another come behind him and he rolled, the dart narrowly missing him. Up ahead he saw a forest. If only he could reach there. Then he would be safe.

He ran for what seemed an eternity as darts whizzed past him. He hit the tree line and broke out into a free run. He jumped over some logs as he heard the men cursing behind him. Branches and thorns whipped and cut him, but he didn't care. All he thought about was escape. Escape from not only his abusers, but also the memory of her.

He thought back to that day. He didn't know why he felt like he did for the woman in white. Maybe because she was the only one to ever show him kindness.

That was ten years ago. He hadn't really changed much in appearance since then. Mentally though, he had become thougher and angrier. He had tried many times to kill his watchers, sometimes he even succeeded.

He felt a prick in his back. Due to the crunching of leaves he had failed to notice the zipping noise of a dart. He reached around and pulled the dart from his back. He began to feel woozy and, not noticing the cliff, fell off the side of a drop off.

Well at least he didn't have to worry about being abused any more. He also wouldn't have to cry over the memory of the woman in white again. He felt something spread out from his back. He felt new muscle and bone. He could feel every feather on his new wings. The wings slowed his descent just enough to keep him from dying.

He landed at the base of the cliff, broken. Before he fell unconscious he saw a blur of red come toward him. He heard a high pitched voice call out, "Hey guys! Come over here. We gotta problem." He saw silver eyes. With that he faded into sleep.

AN: And the first chapter is complete! What did you guys think? I know I'm probably gonna get a lot of crap over a certain someone's weapon, but I couldn't find the actual weapon. The reason it is a machete is because even the nicest of people can have a brutal side. Just look a Ruby! She's a nice, innocent little girl... WITH A GIANT SNIPER SCYTHE! I'd say that's kinda brutal. That's all I've got for today. So please review. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Life is crazy. Now I'm done apologizing. I'm surprised at the amount of positive feedback I've gotten for this story. Two favorites, two follows, and two reviews! You may wonder why I'm that happy over so little. That is because I have never got that much on a first chapter. The most reviews I've had on a story are four. Shout out to CrackPairingLover and Professor What for being my first reviews of this story. I would also like to recommend fellow conspirator and Grimmborn story write AND my beta reader, Deviljho's Hatred, story called Life of a Grimmborn. It is a really good story. Now I'm going to quit bothering you guys with all my thanks and let you read what you came here for. CHAPTER TWO OF GRIMMBORN! (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

It had been a normal day for team RWBY. No, that's not right. There is nothing normal about a team of girls with super powers that fight monsters. So let's just say it was a basic day.

Ruby Rose scanned the scene. Dissolving Beowolf corpses were everywhere. This was due to the color coded team coming across a pack of the werewolf like Grimm and quickly massacring them. She looked around at the crumbling city. The city looked as if a flood had come through. Which kind of did happen. A flood of Grimm, that is. The Reaper looked at the rest of her team.

The first her eyes fell on was a girl with a white dress, platinum blonde hair with a sideways ponytail, and a scar on one eye. This was Weiss Schnee. A heiress to the largest dust company on Remnant and an overall brat. Even with that she has a big heart and she is Ruby's best friend, even though she wouldn't admit it. She forms the W.

Ruby waved at Weiss who turned up her nose. Then she broke down and gave her friend and leader a small wave.

The second person the Reaper laid eyes on was a girl wearing a black vest, a white undershirt, and white shorts. She has a sword in it's sheath on her back and sports a black bow on her head. She has yellow eyes. This is Blake Belladonna. The black bow covers her cat ears which show her to be a Faunus. Due to her being an ex White Fang member she is very adept at sneaking around. She forms the B.

The third person Ruby saw is a girl with long, wavy blonde hair. She wore a brown vest with puffy sleeves over a yellow crop top. She has a belt with a skirt type thing over a pair of shorts. The final parts if her outfit is a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck and two gauntlets over black fingerless gloves. This is Yang Xiao Long. The bubbly brawler that takes after her uncle Qrow with adult comments. She is Ruby's sister even though you can't see the resemblance. She also makes up the Y and completes team RWBY.

Then Ruby's eyes caught sight of the team's "chaperone". A man in a lab coat with messy, green hair with glasses. This man was zipping around all over the place almost as fast as Ruby herself. No, this was not his Semblance. He just was so hyped up from the coffee from his coffee mug that he carried in his right hand. A certified caffeine addict, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, or Doctor Oobleck as he likes to be called, is probably the least qualified to be a chaperone in a life or death mission such as this. He just sat back and let RWBY do all the fighting.

Ruby sighed as she saw that Prof. Oobleck had zipped off to who knows where. "Come on guys," She said. "We have to keep going." The others agreed and they started walking. Then the Reaper got an idea. "Last one to that tower down there is a Grimm's butt!" She took of like a rocket.

"You dunce!" Yells Weiss. "It is almost dark. We will never make it!" But her words were in vain. Her leader was too far away to hear her. The fencer looks around to see that Yang and Blake had already taken off, following their team leader. Weiss pinched her nose in frustration and ran after the rest of her team.

Unknown to the team a red haired man with a Grimm mask was watching them from the top of another abandoned skyscraper. Unbenounced to the red haired man a certain green haired, hyperactive professor-ahem- doctor was watching him from yet another abandoned skyscraper.

Ruby slowed to a stop in front of the tower. She looked behind her to see that her sister and Blake were far behind. Weiss was nowhere to be seen. The Reaper smiled. She had won. SHE HAD WON! Ruby let out a whoo hoo. "Yeah!" She did a back flip that would have made a ninja proud.

Somewhere else a warrior with black armor with spikes on it sneezes. This causes him to drop the presents he is carrying. In Vale a boy with black hair with a stripe of purple sneezes on a red haired girl. Their teammate with a giant hammer laughs. Yet elsewhere a blonde boy with a headband sneezes on a girl with pink hair, getting snot all over her. She yells at him and punches him through a wall.

Eventually Yang and Blake arrived at the tower, tired. Ruby is still celebrating. Still not seeing Weiss, the Reaper decided to let out a holler. "Weiss is a Grimm's butt! Weiss is a Grimm's butt." The Faunus snickered at Ruby's childish behavior. The blonde brawler put the Reaper into a bear hug.

"That's my little sis!" She said as Ruby struggled to get free from the well ment, but bone crushing, hug.

The Reaper's yell from a few seconds ago was answered by a scream. Yang released her little sister who falls to the ground. Ruby got up to see Weiss running faster than ever. Behind the heiress was a cloud of dust. On closer examination the dust cloud was actually a few more Beowolves than she could handle by herself. Weiss spotted the rest of team RWBY and yelled, "You dolts! Get over here and help me!" Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose lazily. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud. Ember Celica unfolded over Yang's hands.

"Let's go." Said the Reaper. Team RWBY sped off to help their teammate.

Ruby was the first to hit the huge pack of Beowolves. Using her Semblance to propel herself, she cut through several Beowolves like a hot knife through butter. The Reaper spun around on her scythe and released a hail of bullets at the Grimm.

Yang and Blake reached the pack at the same time. Yang jumped into action. She blew several Beowolves away with her kinetic rounds. A Beowolf lunged at her. The brawler ducked under the attack and punched the Grimm in the gut, launching him into the air.

A ribbon streaked through the air and, like a snake, wrapped around the airborne Beowolf's neck. Blake pulled on the ribbon and slammed the beast into the ground. She pulled the ribbon free of the corpse and began cutting the pack of Grimm into pieces with Gambol Shroud.

Weiss, hearing the sound of combat, turned around. She saw the pack getting torn to pieces by RWBY. She readied Myrteniser and charged into battle.

Weiss skewered a Beowolf with her blade. She threw it off and stabbed the ground, freezing several of the werewolf like Grimm. She formed a speed glyph which shot her at another Beowolf. The fencer impaled the Grimm. She created a second glyph which launched her into the air. Schnee turned in the air and a glyph appeared under her. It launched her toward another Beowolf. She zipped past, nicking the Grimm. It roared and the Heiress turned around and used yet another glyph to do the exact same thing. She did this several more times, but extremely fast. Weiss landed on the ground and the Grimm falls over, dead.

Soon the pack of Grimm were dead, courtesy of team RWBY. The team celebrated. Yang struck a victorious pose. One arm cocked back at her waist and the other arm shot forward. When she shot her arm forward she accidentally fired a round from Ember Celica. The brawler lost her smile. "Uh oh."

The kinetic blast blew out the front of a deteriorated skyscraper. Weiss looked at Yang. "What did you do?" The brawler shrugged her shoulders.

"It was an accident. It's not like it's gonna fall." Ruby tapped her sister's shoulder.

"Uh, guys." Her teammates ignored her and continued to argue.

"You dunce! That thing will fall! You blasted off the entire bottom front!" The leader of the team zipped between the two.

"Guys, guys, guys." She was once again ignored.

"It'll be fine. I've seen houses take more dam-"

"GUYS!" The two glared at the Reaper.

"WHAT!" Blake was standing off to the side, not even trying to get involved with the two. But when Ruby got the girls attentions the Faunus stepped in. She pointed to the building that was looming above the team.

"It's falling." The rest of the team looked from Ruby to Blake to the falling skyscraper. Without a spoken word, team RWBY turned tail and ran.

They ran for what felt like forever. They dodged debris without losing speed. Team RWBY were so absorbed with not getting crushed that they didn't notice that they were running straight toward the forest!

The building crashed down. Dust swirled around the team, turning visibility to basically zero. "We need to stay together!" Yelled Ruby as she grabbed hold of her blonde sister. Yang grabbed Weiss. The heiress seized Blake's arm. RWBY walked off in what they thought was the direction of the city. Actually it was the opposite direction.

Above the team the rainc clouds that had gathered together during the entire day let loose their payloads. Team RWBY walked through the downpour, wet and miserable. Soon the dust settled due to the rain. The friends looked around and saw that they were in a forest outside of the abandoned city.

Night had fallen while the team walked through the dust. It was so dark in the dust that they couldn't have been able to tell. Now the moon vainly tried to show through the clouds.

The team looked around, trying to find out where the heck they were. The rain eased off some. A gasp from Blake drew the attention of Weiss and Yang. They turned around and also gasped. They were several miles from the city! They had no idea how long they had been walking for, but it must have been a while.

Ruby had gone looking for Zwei who has fallen out of her back pack somewhere along the way. Instead she spotted something laying at the base of a cliff nearby. It was a black lump on an otherwise smooth landscape. She got closer and saw that the black was actually wings. Attached to these wings was a person! The Reaper called to her teammates. "Hey guys! Come over here. We gotta problem."

Yang Xiao Long heard her sister's order. More specifically she heard the word "problem." The blonde ran over Ruby. "What's wrong? " She asked. Then the blonde saw the person.

The unconscious person looked more or less like a normal person. It was completely naked. It was obvious that the person was male due to a certain longer than normal part of his body. Yang's eyes lingered there for a few seconds more than necessary. She growled. Mama like.

He had a six pack of abs that would rival Sun's. His face was the face of a teen. Yang was guessing about 16 or 17. His black hair was kind of long, covering his eyes. He had cuts and scratches all over him. The most striking part of his body though were his two, giant, jet black wings.

Weiss and Blake arrived at the scene a few seconds later. They both gasped. Blake ran over to helped the winged boy, seeing a fellow Faunus in need. Before the Faunus could reach him she was stopped by the Heiress. She shot a glance at the fencer who told her that that it was no use. "He has no aura that I can feel."

Blake shrugged off her teammates arm and checked the unconscious boy's vital signs. He had a faint pulse and was breathing fine. She looked at the Heiress. "Maybe his aura was used up to protect himself from the fall."

"Maybe."

Ruby addressed her team. "We can't just leave him here. We need to get him back to Beacon."

"But how?" Asked Weiss. "We are miles from the city, it's raining, and this place is crawling with Grimm." Yang cut in.

"Well we aren't going to move him tonight. It's too dark and who knows what Grimm we could stumble upon."

"Not too dark for me." Said Blake. The blonde glared at the Faunus.

"You don't count."

The group had learned some basic survival skills at Beacon. Things such as how to build and make fire. The making part was pretty easy thanks to a fire dust crystal courtesy of Weiss. They had found a cave, thankfully Grimm free, which they used for a shelter. Yang had carried the winged boy into the cave and sat him down as gently as she would a baby.

While RWBY sat around the fire eating some food they had packed, they heard the boy move. They all looked over at him while he moaned. Ruby ran over to the awakening teen. He looked at her and shook his head, confused. "Are you okay?" The Reaper asked. When he didn't respond she spoke again. "What is your name?" She asked slowly. He only said one incomplete word.

"Mon...s...te-" With that, the mysterious, winged boy fell back asleep.

AN: And that's that. So what did you guys think? I know we didn't learn more about the boy, but we will next chapter. Also in this story Breach will not happen... well at least RWBY will not be involved. That's all I've got for now. Please don't forget to review, favorite, follow, etc. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: Yay! Three more reviews, four more favorites, and SIX more follows! (Does a flip.) YIIIIIPEEEEE! Ok, calming down now. Shout out to CrackPairingLover, Cocytus Ace, and Goldspark1 for reviewing. I don't have really much more to say so I will just give you the next chapter. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

He awoke slowly. He peeled open his eyes to see a bright light which sent him back down memory lane to when he was created. It was different, though. Where those... sheets? He felt a pillow under his head. Those two things were something he hadn't had in a very long time.

He was roughly pulled down a dark and dank corridor by two men wearing the mask. Every time he struggled he was hit with a jolt of electricity from a stick a third man held. He tried to break free once again and felt the excruciating pain once again.

He was in this mess for a reason. He has just killed his caretaker. He had taken the man's abuse for far too long. Now he was facing the consequences.

He felt a kick to his back. "Keep movin, beast."

He growled. Fur sprouted from his arms and back. He flexed his wrists, breaking the cuffs that bound him. He spun around, breaking free of the two men holding him. His hands morphed into claws as he impaled a one of the men's chest. He threw dead man at the one who held the shocking stick. The dead weight knocked the man down. Free of the man on his arm he pivoted on his heel and punched the other man's head, crushing it. He heard movement and saw the man with the shocking stick get back up. He lunged toward the final man and ripped his throat out with his teeth.

He felt mind numbing pain streak through his body as the entire corridor electrified. After about five minutes he fell down, smoke coming off his body. He saw the muscular man walk over to him. The hulking man plucked him up like a feather. The beast of a man carried him to a door and kicked it open. He was thrown inside and the door was slammed behind him.

His night vision allowed him to see slightly. There was no bed. Only the floor and a scratchy piece of cloth that was smaller than he was.

He felt a slight tug on his back, bringing him out of his flashback. Not sensing anyone in the room he sat up and looked behind him. Were those... wings!? He wondered what that meant. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest and lower stomach area. He placed his hand over the offending area and felt bandages.

Then it all came back to him. The escape, the fall, and the girl with silver eyes. He looked back at his wings. That would explain how he got out of that pickle with just a few broken ribs.

He heard footsteps outside his door. Two female voices were arguing. He plopped back onto his bed, feigning sleep.

The door opened. He heard what the girls were arguing about. A young, childish voice. "I'm telling you. When I asked him his name he said Monty."

"No he didn't. He said monster." A haughty voice.

"Now wht would anyone call himself monster?"

"I don't know, that's just what I heard."

While the two girls continued their bickering he felt something tickle his nose. He tried to hold it in, but the pressure was too great. He sneezed. The two girls turned toward him. He inwardly winced.

He heard the childish voice whisper. "Is he awake?"

"Of course he's awake, you dunce! Sleeping people don't sneeze! Even if he wasn't awake, that huge sneeze should have done it!" Just to put an end to the endless bickering he decided to speak. He spoke haltingly.

"I awake."

He opened his eyes and saw the two girls. The one with the haughty voice wore a white dress, had white skin, and had a scar over her left eye. The owner of the childish voice was a whole lot different than her white counterpart. She wore a black dress and a red cape. She had dark red hair and silver eyes. He remembered the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious. Those same exact pair of eyes.

He pointed at her. "You find me?" She nodded her head, confused.

"Uhhh, yeah. I found you at the bottom of the cliff." He didn't know if he should thank her or kill her. Silver eyes was different from the men from before. She was... nice. He decided to thank her.

"Thank you."

She shrugged it off. "Aww it was nothin'. If Professor Oobleck hadn't showed up, you probably wouldn't be so good." After a minute silver eyes asked a question. "Why do you talk like that?" She promptly got smacked in the back of the head by all white which caused a bump to rise.

"Don't ask him stuff like that, you dunce!" She turned to him. "I'm sorry about my friend here." Silver eyes took her finger and pushed down the bump.

He shrugged. "Me not around people much. Only caught few words," He glared at all white. "Don't EVER hit her again!" Silver eyes, oblivious to his threat of all white, said something else.

"Well then I guess we could teach you!" He smiled and nodded.

"That good. Me fast learner."

Then silver eyes remembered something. "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Ruby Rose. I'm the leader of the awesome butt-kicking team RWBY!" She did several karate moves with sound effects. He chuckled and shook his head. Then Ruby stopped and looked at him. "Yes that does cause alot of confusion."

All white inclined her head. "My name is Weiss Schnee. I am Ruby's partner." He looked at her quizzically.

"Ice Sneeze?" She gasped, exasperated.

"No! Weiss Schnee." He just nodded.

Ruby looked at him. "So what is your name?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Me not have name. Me only called monster." Weiss looked at her teammate.

"See! I told you he said monster!"

"Well monster isn't a name. I'll call you Monty. Is that ok?" Monty smiled.

"I like that."

For the next few minutes it went on like that. Ruby and Weiss asking questions and Monty answering them to the best of his ability. It was occasionally vice versa.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. The trio look toward the door. "Ruby, Weiss, can we come in?" a bubbly voice asked. About half a second later the nob jiggled. Then the voice decided to threaten them. "Ruby Rose, you open the door this minute or I will blow down this door!" Ruby dashed over to the door, unlocked it, and threw it open.

A girl with wavy, blonde hair and lilac eyes strode into the room. She was obviously the origin of the voice from earlier. Monty's eyes bulged, along with something else, when he laid eyes on the girl's barely concealed, humongous breasts. If she noticed, she didn't seem to mind.

"What made you lock the door? Yang was ready to break it down." A fourth voice wrenched Monty out of his boob-trance. She had black hair and golden eyes. She wore a bow on her head. She smelled different from the other three.

Ruby starts to explain everything to the blonde girl, Yang, with Weiss occasionally chiming in. Monty was content to sit in silence. When the partners finished, Yang and bow turned their focus to Monty. Yang spoke first. "So your name is Monty, right?" He nods.

"Me have no name before Ruby name me Monty." Yang stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Monty. My name is Yang Xiao Long." Monty just looked at the appendage, having no idea what to do, whatsoever. Yang awkwardly took her hand back. She turned toward Ruby who she put into a gigantic bear huge. "This little kid here is my little sister!" Yang's sister struggled to get free of the bone crushing hug. "Can't... breath." Yang finally released her. Ruby sucked in breath. Monty looked at the two, wondering how the heck the two are sisters. THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE! Although they do smell the same.

Monty turned toward bow. She nodded. "Blake, Blake Belladonna. I'm the one that usually keeps sanity an actual factor in this team." He could understand that. Looking at the other three then her you could tell she is the sane one of the group. Monty could tell that Blake wasn't very trusting though, so he didn't ask any more questions. He'll find out more about where he is at later.

Ozpin's Office

Bartholomew Oobleck walked into the office of the headmaster. His hair was askew like it normally was. Gears clacked overhead.

A man with silver hair, brown eyes, and glasses sat behind the desk. He wore a black shirt, a green undershirt, and black pants. This is Professor Ozipin. Hunter, headmaster, and smarter than he looks. He was watching a video which had the red haired man and Blake Belladonna fighting off robots while robbing a train.

Ozpin spoke first. "Adam Taurus. Thief, leader of the White Fang, and collaborater with the 'Queen'. What was he doing in an abandoned, Grimm infested, and destroyed part of Vale?" Doctor Oobleck began to speak.

"Sir, this place would be the best place for a White Fang base. No one would dare go around there, without a specific mission in mind. They would never be looking for a base like that."

"I see." The headmaster looked at the doctor. "Tell me again what happened."

"I had noticed a shining light coming from atop a building. I decided to do some reconnaissance. I found Adam watching team RWBY. I observed him for a while when I heard a building toppling over. As he ran toward the scene I followed. The only problem was that the tower that fell created a huge cloud of dust, cutting visibility to zero. I was unable to find him in the dust cloud."

Ozpin nodded. "Okay. So what can you tell me about the boy? "

"The boy is a strange specimen. I have never seen wings on a Faunus before and certainly not Nevermore wings." The headmaster gave a start.

"Nevermore, you say?" Oobleck gave a nod to the affirmative,

"That is correct. Not only that, but he made it out of an enormous fall with only a few broken ribs."

"That's it? A few broken ribs?"

"Correct."

"Anything else?"

"None that I was able to observe on the fly. The medical staff can tell you if you need more information."

"Ok. You are dismissed." Doctor Oobleck stood up and shot out of the office like a bullet.

Ozpin turned his chair toward the window. A fall. Why would a boy with wings get hurt from a fall? There may be more to this boy than meets the eye.

AN: Aaaaaand done. Well that took a little while, but I'm finally done! So how did you guys about the honoring of Monty Oum, may God bless his soul. This was the only similarity Monty will have with the real Monty. So a little bit of introduction and memory glimpses. So please review and also tell me any grammar problems that me or Delvijho's Hatred missed. So until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: Ok I apologize for taking so God-awful long. Now that that's over, on to other news. Two reviews, four favorites, and six follows. A pretty good day for this story. Shout out to CrackPairingLover and Goldenspark1. I can tell who will be my two main reviewers throughout this story. Thanks once again to Delvijho's Hatred for beta reading this chapter. Also if anyone is willing to draw a cover for me, I would appreciate it. So now onto the next chapter! (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

Ruby Rose walked out of the hospital room. Inside the room was a boy named Monty. They guessed he was a Faunus due to the wings on his back. He was very strange. He couldn't speak well, didn't really know jack-crap about Vale or Remnant in general, and he occasionally mentioned some people that apparently mistreated him and called him "monster."

Ruby had just got a call from Ozpin asking her to join him in his office. That was where she was heading right now. She had left her teammates in the room with Monty. Hopefully they didn't end up scaring him or blowing something up.

Soon the Reaper stood in front of her headmaster's door. She knocked and was entreated by Ozpin's voice asking her to come in. The door slid open and she stepped inside.

She was greeted by Ozpin. "Ms. Rose. Please sit down."

"Uhh ok," Ruby pulled out the chair and sat down. "Am I in trouble or something? "

"No! Of course not. I just wanted to ask you about your new friend." Ruby was distracted for a moment by Ozpin's screen. If showed a boy with black hair on his arms with bone spikes killing Grimm with his bare hands and stretchy arms. Ozpin shut it off and she shook her head.

"Oh, ok," The Reaper gave a small nod. "Fire away."

"What is your friends name?"

"Monty."

"Monty? That's it? No last name?" Ruby shook her head.

"Nope. I should know. I'm the one who named him." Ozpin's right eyebrow shot up.

"Named him?"

"Yeah, seeing as he didn't have a name and the only thing they called him at were he came from was monster." the professor gave nod.

"Ok. Is there anything else you know about him?"

"Yeah, he can't speak that well. He didn't have much people to talk to before now." Ozpin gave a nod once again.

"Thank you, Miss Rose. You may go."

"Thank you," Ruby stood up and left the office.

A few seconds later a second Huntress walked in. She wore a white blouse, a black business skirt, a cape, and glasses. She had green eyes and blonde hair in a bun. She carried a big Scroll in her hands.

"Ozpin," she adressed the headmaster by his first name.

"Yes, Glynda?" Glynda Goodwitch, the never smiling headmistress of Beacon Academy handed her boss the Scroll.

"I have the medical reports you asked for." The headmaster thanked his right hand man-er-woman. He began to look over the reports. "Ozpin." He looked up.

"Yes?"

"That boy... he has no Aura."

"Do you mean he has absolutely no Aura?"

"Yes sir, none at all." Ozpin nodded.

"Thank you, Glynda. That will be all."

Glynda knew a dismissal when she heard one, so she left. Ozpin turned back on his screen, showing the same boy from earlier. The video switched to another boy. This one had scales, armor, and dragon wings. He wielded a sword as he went up against a man shooting explosives at him.

Ozpin shook his head. He had heard about this phenomenon in other worlds, but he had never thought that he could have one. These Grimm human hybrids. These so called Children of Grimm or Grimmborn. What was one of them doing here?

Ruby Rose walked back down the hallway of medical rooms to Monty's room. That was were team RWBY had been spending their spare time after classes. The four had been trying to teach Monty how to speak over the past three days. He still couldn't talk well, but he is better than he was.

Ruby stopped at the door. She heard something that sounded like cheering behind the door. The Reaper braced herself and opened the door.

She stepped in to see Yang cheering and dancing a victory dance. Blake and Weiss both had their face in their palms. Monty was just sitting on his bed, a smirk on his face. Ruby looked between the four. "Do I want to know what happened?" Yang stopped her victory dance in order to address her sister and team leader.

"Monty just said his first pun! Weiss was being -well- Weiss and Monty said 'Why do you have to be so Weiss cold?'" The blonde bombshell started laughing again.

The Reaper just stood there, stunned. There was no way that Monty was going to turn out like Yang... was there? Ruby looked at Monty who just shrugged. Her head dropped. Yes, yes there was.

Her head shot up as an announcement came over the intercom. "Teams CVFY, JNPR, and RWBY, please report to the office immediately."

"Dangit, I just got back from there. Well guys," Ruby turned around and faced the door. "Leeet's..." she pointed toward the door, awesomely. "... Go!" The hooded girl shot out of the medical room in a red blur. Her Semblance left the door swinging in the surprisingly swift wind. Team WBY slowly got up and walked out of the room, leaving Monty wondering what the heck just happened.

Ruby zipped into the office. Team CVFY was already there, awaiting orders. They stood in the order of their name.

The first girl wore a carmel shirt with a black corset and black pants. She wore black gloves, a dark brown beret, and aviator sunglasses. She wore a belt with golden bullets on it around her waist. The buckel was a crosshair. She had black hair and wore a black handbag with golden studs. The handbag strap was covered in bullets. This was Coco Adel. The confident, fashionable leader of team CVFY with her own fan club.

The girl that stood beside Coco was very different from her team leader. Small with brown hair and eyes, Velvet Scarlatina was easily identified by her long, brown rabbit ears. She wore a short long sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper and a black undershirt. She also wore brown pants with black leggings. She wore her camera in a case in the small of her back. She also had armor all over her outfit. Timid and shy, Velvet was the opposite of her team leader.

The next person in line was male. He had messy, burnt copper hair and dark skin. He wore an orange, sleeveless vest with a black zipper. He wore black jeans, black gloves, and brown laced up shoes. He had two curved, orange blades attached to his wrists. His arms were covered in scars. His most striking feature were his eyes. They were pure white. Seemingly blind and known for not saying jack crap, Fox Alistair was the epitome of the strong silent type.

The fourth and final member of team CVFY was extraordinarily tall. He was Asian and had short, shaved, brown hair. He wore a black robe with green pieces of armor attached. He wore green bracers and had strapped to his back a huge, bronze sword with a curve at the end. Protective, strong, and capping out at 7 feet tall, Yatsuhashi Daichi completed the third year team.

Ruby looked at Ozpin. "Sir, what's going on?"

"I will tell you in a moment," the headmaster replied. "We are still waiting for JNPR."

As if on cue, a boy with messy yellow hair and blue eyes ran in. He wore shoulder armor and a breastplate over a black hoodie with orange sleeves. He wore blue pants with a white patch in the knee and brown shoes. He also wore brown, fingerless gloves with a plate of metal on the back. On his hip was fastened Crocea Mors, his sword and sheath/shield. While Jaune Arc may not look like much, he lead team JNPR, one of the strongest first year teams next to RWBY.

Following Jaune was a girl with orange hair. She wore a white blouse with a heart shape over her cleavage. She wore a black vest. On the back was symbol of a hammer with a lightning bolt going through it. She wore some strange sort of armor on her upper body, white, detached sleeves, pink, fingerless gloves, and white shoes with pink laces. This was Nora Valkyrie. A moter mouth that was hyperactive and could bench over five times her weight, she was almost as strong as Yang after her hair was cut. Nora was also Beacon's resident crazy person. Well next to Ozpin and Oobleck, that is, but you won't ever hear anyone say that.

A second girl followed Nora. She had red hair in a waist length ponytail and green eyes. She wore a strapless, leather top over a bronze V neck. She also wore a red miniskirt and a red sash that was wrapped around the skirt. She wore a bronze headband, a large, bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had bronze greaves going down her legs and high heeled boots. She wore black sleeves and a bracer on her left arm. On her back was a bronze shield and red sword. This was Pyrrha Nikos. Champion of Mistral, Invincible Girl, and many other names tell about this girl. She was a powerful fighter and love interest of Jaune.

Pyrrha is followed by Lie Ren. A boy with black hair in a ponytail with a magenta streak, a green tailcoat with black and golden trim with pink cuffs, a black, long sleeved shirt, and brown pants. This martial artist had the most Aura control in team JNPR. He was a life long friend of Nora and was a really good cook.

Headmaster Ozpin looked at the three team. "Since all the teams are now here, I will now tell you why you were called," The headmaster pressed a button on his desk. This lit up screens around the room. These screens showed multiple parts of downtown Vale. In each of these spots Grimm were ravaging the city.

Ozpin looked back at the three teams. "These scenes are currently things happening in Vale. As you can tell, we have had a minor Grimm incursion." He pressed a second button and all of the screens turned to the same image. A huge hole in the ground from which Grimm are pouring out like rats from a fire. "This hole has been opened underneath Vale from an ancient subway track. Your objective is to protect the civilians until the Atlesian military can close that hole." The headmaster paused for a moment. "Any questions?"

Ruby raised her hand. Ozpin inclined his head. "Yes, Miss Rose."

The Reaper put her hand down. "Why did you pick us? Aren't there some more qualified third year teams that would be more suited for this?"

"Well Miss Rose, the thing is... we don't have anyone else to send. CVFY is the only third year team that isn't currently on a mission. That's the same with the second years. The only teams strong enough to handle this mission is your team and team JNPR." The hooded girl nodded her head.

"Ok."

"Now you three teams get out there and save some lives." With that, the headmaster of Beacon Academy dismissed team CVFY, JNPR, and RWBY. The three teams rushed out of the office as fast as they could. Ozpin watched as they ran. Oh, he hoped they did it.

The three teams shot through the hallways like greased lighting. Ruby led the pack, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. They quickly arrived in the courtyard where a Bullhead was waiting to take the teams to Vale.

CVFY, RWBY, and JNPR all clamber into the flying vehicle. The pilot asked if everyone was there. When he heard the affirmative, he took off at top speed toward the breach.

RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY sat in silence during the ride. The only sounds was the sound of the Bullhead's engines, the sound of weapons being checked, and the sound of Nora snoring... maybe that was the reason it was so quiet.

Soon the Bullhead slowed. Coco, being the experienced huntress she was, knew exactly what that meant. She stood up. "Come on, rookies. We're here."

Ren nudged Nora, waking her up. With an exclamation of "PANCAKES!" the bomber woke up. She quickly checked Manghild, her giant, pink and white warhammer/grenade launcher.

The Bullhead's side doors opened up. "Let's go!" Coco yelled right before she lept out of the airship. She was quickly followed by the rest of her team. Team RWBY quickly jumped out the other side. Jaune looked down, gulped, and took the plunge, quickly followed by his team.

Yatsuhashi led the charge. He ran forward to find himself surrounded by Grimm. The Asian hefted his sword into the air and brought it down hard. This caused a crater to erupt, tossing Grimm around like a hackysack ball.

Fox hurtled in front of Yatsuhashi. His feet connected with a Beowolf, launching it off. He landed and threw several punches at an Ursa Major. He sliced the gigantic Ursa with his blades and then dealt a devastating two fisted punch to the Ursa Major's head. This sent a shockwave through the Grimm's body, launching it back. The Ursa Major hit the ground, swole up, and exploded. The spikes from monster's back flew everywhere, turning many Grimm into Grimmkabobs.

Fox stood back for a moment, letting his Aura replenish after using that move. What he didn't notice was the trio of Beowolves running straight towards him. They were quickly stopped by a flurry of kicks from Velvet.

"Nice job, Fox." Coco pinched the boy's butt as she gave him the complement. She strode past him, but then her eyes touched on something. Adel felt fury welling up inside of her. He favorite clothing store had been destroyed! She glared at the Beowolf in front of her. She would make them PAY!

Coco quickly put her fury behind a calm facade. She lowered her aviator glasses for a moment so she could look the Beowolf straight in the eyes. "You destroyed my favorite clothing store," she said in a sickening sweet way. Adel pushed her sunglasses back onto her eyes and spit. A cold edge came over her voice. "Prepare to die."

The Beowolf, having enough of this, took a wild swipe at the cafe colored girl. Coco easily deflected the claw with a flick of her handbag. She took a step and, eyeing the bulge in the Beowolf's nether regions, delivered a swift and devastating kick to the Grimm's... babymakers. The werewolf-like Grimm winced as Coco's pointed boots dug into his balls. The Beowolf grabbed its nards as it fell down, whimpering. It was quickly put out of its misery through the form of a crushed head, courtesy of the leader of team CVFY.

Coco batted aside an Ursa and crushed a Creep's head with a devastating downward blow. Adel noticed several different Grimm charging towards her. Several Creeps and a Deathstalker. With a jerk of her arm, the fashionable team leader's handbag began to unfold. She smirked as the small handbag became a giant, gold and black minigun. The cafe colored girl grasped the handle on top with her left hand and the trigger at the back with her right. Coco pulled the trigger. A fuselade of bullets headed toward the Grimm. They quickly tore through the monsters as if they were nothing but paper. She angled up and shredded a pair of Nevermores. Adel smiled as the pieces of Grimm fell far behind her.

On the other side of the Bullhead, Jaune ducked as a razor sharp Nevermore wing nearly took off his head. Thankfully it did take of the head of the Ursa that was about to take the head of the blonde boy. Arc, oblivious to the danger he had been in, turned to face a new foe. A Beowolf that was advancing towards him. He blocked a swipe from the werewolf like Grimm with his shield. The blonde knight brought his sword from the bottom of the Grimm and tore it straight through the Beowolf's body. The parted Grimm split in two. Jaune smiled. Thank God for Pyrrha's late night training sessions.

Jaune turned around to see a Creep almost to his face. A resounding crack as the Grimm's head exploded. He turned to see Pyrrha wave. She quickly turned to face a Beowolf, Milo, her rifle/sword/spear, already shifting to its short sword form. The Spartan jumped over a low slice, spun, and beheaded the Beowolf. She landed and threw Akouo, her shield. It bounced off two Creeps' heads, killing them, and then returned to the redhead's hand. Nikos looked at her leader and smiled.

"Fooooour!" The yell brought Jaune back to his senses. He ducked as a Ursa Major sailed over his head. The blonde knight looked in the way the giant Grimm came from. Nora snapped a salute when her leader's gaze fell on her. She spun around and sent a Beowolf careening into the atmosphere courtesy of Manghild.

A small Nevermore strafed the bubbly bomber with multiple, razor sharp feathers. Valkyrie easily dodged the projectiles. She gathered her strength and lept into the air. Nora brought her hammer down on the Nevermore's armored head with incredible strength. The ginger pulled the trigger on the hammer, firing a grenade into the flying Grimm's head. This sent the Nevermore tumbling towards the ground and shot Nora up into the air. The bubbly bomber shifted Manghild into its grenade launcher form. She fired several grenades at the flying Grimm then shifted Manghild back into a hammer. The ginger stood on the head of the hammer and pulled the trigger which launched her toward Jaune. She shifted Manghild back into the grenade launcher and fell above her team leader. She landed as graceful as a swan right beside him.

The blonde knight gaped at her, open mouthed. Nora closed Jaune's mouth and with a mighty war cry, "For the Sloths!" went back into battle.

Ren flipped high over Jaune, Stormflower blazing. He landed in front of his leader who was readying himself for several Beowolves and Creeps that were charging toward him. Lie cut down several of the attacking Grimm with his twin SMG's before they reach him and Jaune. The boy with magenta streaked hair nodded to his leader and charged back into battle. Inspired and encouraged by all of his teammates, the blonde knight waded back into fray.

On the other side of the battlefield, near the hole itself, Ruby Rose was actually fighting for her life. During the drop her team had been the unlucky one in were they chose to jump off. They had ended up right beside the hole with a sea of Grimm as far as the eye could see. Team RWBY had quickly become separated and were now fighting to get back together.

From the booming explosions on her left, Ruby could easily identify where her older sister was. The sounds of bullets passing through Grimm skulls, the Reaper could tell where Blake was at. And then there is the yelling coming from in front of her. "Ruby, you dolt! Get over here and help me!" That'd be Weiss. The silver eyed warrior began to make her way to her partner.

Ruby sliced and diced as a menagerie of Grimm got into her way. She twirled as her scythe cut through several Beowolves. There were too many of them. She needed a new plan. Suddenly, it came to her. The Reaper smiled as she pointed Crescent Rose behind her and tightened her finger on the trigger. She shot off like a bullet, the velocity of the recoil added to the speed of her Semblance made Ruby go much faster than she would normally go. That was also a problem when she slammed into something harder than Dust reinforced titanium.

Ruby tried to look up at what she had hit, only for a fist to send her sprawling. The Reaper tried to bring her scythe to bear. There was only one problem. She had no sniper scythe! She must have dropped Crescent Rose when she was knocked back! Rose spies her weapon in front of her and reaches for it. Instead of being able to latch onto her baby, she is greeted with a knee to the face!

This knee sent Ruby flying. From what she saw the knee was covered in black fur. There was no Grimm Rose had ever heard of that had this much brute strength, though. As she was sailing through the air, the leader of team RWBY was nailed in the gut by a clawed fist. This fist crushed her to the ground. The silver eyed warrior coughed up blood as her Aura was unable to keep up with the amount of damage that punch caused.

The fist retracted itself. Right about then, Ruby noticed something. Not a single Grimm other than the one beating her had attacked her. Any other thought left her mind as soon as her assailant's face came into view. A humanoid face looked at her with the red eyes of a Grimm. A mane of black fure sprouted from the back of his head. Wolfish features wearing a maniacal grin completed the picture.

The monster brought its blood covered hand to its mouth. It slowly licked off the blood. Its grin got even wider. Then something really scary and strange happened. The Grimm spoke! "Well little girl. Time to die!" Ruby screamed as five razor sharp claws pierced straight through her Aura and into her stomach.

AN: And that's a wrap. Please don't kill me for doing a crazy cliffhanger! I know that I said that the Breach would happen without RWBY. Yeah I kinda changed that. Not going to go into a long explanation of why, but I am going to say that it was the only way to bring out some occurrences for the story. Also this chapter is a very big chapter for me. This might be the longest chapter I have ever wrote! Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: Three reviews, one favorite, and three follows. Shout out the CrackPairingLover, GoldSpark1 and Guest for reviewing. (Ducks from having a crate tossed at him.) Please don't tell me this is gonna happen again! I just gonna dodge the giant projectiles being thrown at me. Ok, has anyone watched RWBY Chibi yet? If you have not, you need to drop everything and watch it. It is freaking hilarious! It'll be a good, funny show to tide us over until Rooster Teeth finishes RWBY season four and runs over our feelings with an steamroller... again. (Runs away from angry fan with a steamroller.) Okay, okay, sheesh. Here's your precious chapter. Take it! Take it! (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

Monty sat on a bed in a room long forgotten. This was the room he had for a time. That was when the whitecoats treated him well. Well all except one.

The door burst open and his "guard" walked in. He wore the mask and uniform of the masked men, but unlike the others, he was short and fat. In his hand he carried a shocking stick.

Monty scrambled to the back of the room, the furthest place away from the man. "Come here... little piece of meat." The man said sickeningly. "I've been kind of stressed today. Come here!" The guard lunged at Monty to grab him, only to have the boy dance around him. "Come HERE!" The man lunged again, this time catching Monty with the shocking stick.

He roared as the pain shot through his body. Monty sunk to his knees. The guard just kept bludgeoning him with the shocking stick. The man stabbed Monty with the shocking stick, not letting up and branding him. As Monty collapsed, the guard smiled. The man dropped his pants. "Now let's have some fun."

Monty was interrupted from his horrible flashback by a scream. He shot up right in his bed. He knew who that scream came from. He must protect her!

Monty jumped out of bed and rushed over to the window. He threw it open and leapt out.

He was falling, falling, falling. It was probably a bad idea to jump out of a high place without knowing how to work his wings. He struggled to get his wings to work correctly. Heck! He couldn't even get them to stay straight! All the while the ground was getting closer. Flap, dangit, flap! Yeah, that didn't work either. The ground rushed up to meet him. Welp, this was gonna hurt.

Suddenly, Monty's wings snapped taunt, catching the wind and keeping him from another trip to the infirmary. He glided right above the ground, almost knocking over several students. He flapped his wings which shot him like a bullet into the sky. He was flying. He was flying! Then he remembered what he was doing as he flapped his wings mightily toward the city in front of him.

Monty soared through the air as fast as he could. He even past some type of flying, giant, metal thing. What he did not notice was that the Bullhead was not moving whatsoever.

Monty quickly arrived at the city. He tucked in his wings and dove towards the city. His wings sunk into his skin as his legs gained many more muscles. They turned black and grew bigger. His toes morphed into three, spiked toes and a spike protruded from each heel.

Monty's speed suddenly grew exponentially. As he ran through the streets all you could see was a black and white streak. This speed was amazing! He had had no idea he could ever do such a thing.

Monty shot past many, non-moving people. He did not notice this, though, as his only thought was to reach the girl who screamed. Monty even ignored all the immobile Grimm around him as he ran towards his friend. Friend... now that was a strange word. He had never known that word and had never considered anyone that be one until a few days ago.

All thoughts stopped as Monty came to a screeching halt and everything moved back at its normal pace. In front of him was a scene that angered him. His arms sprouted fur and his hands grew claws. His face elongated into a muzzle and his eyes turned red.

A man with a mane of black hair pulled his now bloody claw out of Ruby's stomach. The Reaper was on the ground, passed out from the pain. The beast licked its claw and smirked at the downed girl. "You taste delicious." the monster said.

Monty roared at the hybrid. (Stay away from her!)

The beast turned his head toward the boy. He roared, questionably. (Who are you?) He didn't give Monty time to answer. (Wait, you're that failed freak. The Grimmborn or something like that. You were said to have been good. I'm just glad that Summer slut messed you up. If she hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now.)

Monty just looked at him strangely. Ruby stirred. Monty's eyes shifted to her for just a second. The beast followed his gaze and began to laugh. The monster switched from roaring to speaking. "You care for her? You care for this whore? Oh, this is priceless!" The Grimm hybrid laughed again. "Well then, I'll make sure to savor her slowly."

In a flash, Monty had tackled the monster to the ground. "I said, stay AWAY FROM HER!" Monty began to throw punches, beating the beast's face bloody. Monty was knocked off from a well placed punch to the side of his head. Monty rolled on the ground, but quickly got up.

The Grimm hybrid stood up. He opened his mouth to speak, blood trailing into it. "We don't have Aura, you know. We can't stop ourselves from getting hurt. But that's the best part, ain't it? It's not some fight until someone passes out, it's a fight to the death!"

The two Grimm hybrids charged each other. Their hands interlocked as each one struggled for dominance; one to prove he is dominant, the other to protect a person he cares about. Monty and the hybrid struggled for several seconds.

Suddenly the monster dropped his arms, got under Monty's defense, and kneed him in the gut. Monty doubled up for a moment, but a moment was all that was needed for the Grimm hybrid to give him a nasty uppercut which sent Monty sprawling.

Monty twisted his body so that he would land on his feet. He landed with his humongous, reptilian feet digging into the ground, stopping him and carving into the concrete below. Monty placed is left hand in front of him and shot off like a bullet.

Monty tackled the Grimm hybrid. Claws flew from both combatants. They tumbled for several seconds until the hybrid ended up on top. Monty used his powerful legs to kick the monster off of him.

The Grimm hybrid rolled for a few feet, but quickly got back up. Monty charged him again, but this time the beast knew what to expect. He backhanded Monty, knocking him to the edge of the circle of Grimm.

The Grimm hybrid smirked when he noticed who he was beside. The monster reached down to take another chunk out of Ruby only to find HIMSELF impaled through the gut by a claw. He looked up to see Monty glaring at him. "I told you not to touch her!" Monty threw the monster back into the pit from which he came.

Monty ran over to Ruby to check on her and see if he could help. "Ruby," he murmured as he checked over the wound. And that's when everything went to crap.

Monty heard a massive explosion behind him. He turned around to see Yang on fire! Her eyes were as red as his own. "You hurt Ruby! You... you MONSTER!" Monster! Nobody calls him MONSTER! Seeing as how Monty's rage had not yet died down from the battle, that provoked a very strong reaction from him. Monty roared and two sets of red eyes drilled into one another. Monty roared once again as he charged. Yang charged as well, yelling a battle cry.

Yang swung at Monty, trying to catch him off guard. It did not work and Monty easily sidestepped the punch. What he was not expecting was the blast of energy that came out of the blonde brawler's golden gauntlets. This only made him pause momentarily, but it was enough for Yang to deliver a vicious punch to Monty's stomach, throwing him back several feet onto his back.

Monty shakily got back up. He winced at where the energy blast has burned him on his stomach. But now he knew what to do.

Monty charged Yang once again, this time using his legs to his advantage. He dodged the multiple energy blasts that the brawler threw at him. Instead of trying to punch her like last time, Monty flipped over the blonde's head. He landed behind her and drove a powerful kick into her back, this time launching her several feet away.

Yang yelled as she charged at Monty. He decided to meet the girl head on. They clashed. Claws slashed. Gauntlets blasted. They both dodged and weaved, neither getting the upper hand.

Suddenly Monty was able to get a kick in. The attack was able to hit Yang in the stomach and send her several yards away. The blonde brawler quickly got up. She started running toward Monty, but then jumped, right arm cocked back.

Ruby looked up to see her sister and her protector fighting. She knew she had to do something. "Yang," she said. "He saved me. It's Monty. Don't do this." She said weakly.

It was if the anger had been drained from each of them. Monty turned back into a normal person. He turned around to look at Ruby. Yang's eyes went from red back to lilac, but it was too late. Her fist hit Monty's head, her gauntlets engaged.

AN: And there you go. Another cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! Welp, Monty just got punched in the head by Ember Celica with shotguns engaged. Seeing as that he doesn't have any Aura, he's gonna be in pain. Please review and tell me and grammar problems I might have. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: Guys, I'm sorry for taking so freaking long. A week at camp will seriously set you back. Now back to our regularly scheduled programming. SIX reviews and two favorites. The follows are kind of lacking, but I'm fine with that. Shout out to CrackPairingLover, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, and Goldspark1 for reviewing. Please don't kill me for almost killing Monty. You have to HAND it to Yang, though. She knows how to do some damage. Well now on to the chapter. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

Several days later Ruby awoke. She looked around the room to see that she was in the infirmary. The Reaper had an IV attached to her wrist. Why did she have an IV stuck in her? Was that some type of protocol doctors always do? Who knows.

Ruby felt weight at the bottom of the bed and sat up, wincing from the pain in her stomach. She looked down toward the end of the bed. A lump of blonde hair and two, gloved arms with yellow bracelets were laid on the bed, totally askew. Yep, that was Yang passed out, spread eagle, on her bed.

"Yang," Ruby called, gently. "Yang, wake up." Her sister did nothing stir. "Yang, wake up." The Reaper called, slightly louder. When the blonde brawler STILL wouldn't wake up... well the leader of team RWBY decided to get even louder. "YANG! WAKE UP!"

Yang jerked up from her position, arms flailing and hair askew. The blonde stopped her rampage when she heard a giggle. She turned around to see her sister sitting up in bed and laughing at her. "Ruby!" the brawler said, slightly peeved from being woken up. Then the full implications of what she just saw hit her. Ruby was alive and well! "Ruby!" The blonde brawler wrapped the Reaper in a bear hug, simultaneously cutting off her sister's air supply and almost tearing the stitches that held Ruby's stomach together.

Ruby struggled to break free from the suffocating and painful hug."Yang! Air! Please!" Yang let go of her younger sister.

Yang rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, sis. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"So where's Monty?" This made Ruby's sister pause for a moment.

"Monty... will be fine."

"Ok," Ruby nodded her head, completely trusting her sister. "So what happened?"

The brawler sighed as she began to speak.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Yang sank to her knees beside her sister's and Monty's motionless bodies. Ruby had passed back out, a bloody hole in her stomach. Thankfully, the blood stayed inside the hole, instead of spilling out onto the ground like a tipped wineglass.

Monty... wasn't near as good. The back of his head was split way open, the shotgun blast had done a number on him. Somehow, though, he was still alive. It was if he was just asleep!

Yang just sat there, unable to move. The grief and horror had finally overwhelmed her. "I yanged up." Man, even in paralization she still had it. Even as she sat there, the horde of Grimm began to close in, attracted to her negative energy. She knew they were there, but she just didn't care.

A swishing sound- like a branch through the wind- and several Grimm were felled. A musical noise and quite a few monsters were set ablaze. Suddenly Blake and Weiss appeared next to their paralyzed teammate.

Blake gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of Ruby and Monty. Weiss had a significantly worse reaction. The heiress turned to her side and hurled. The Faunus, having seen many bad things while in the White Fang, got over the sight first and took charge.

"Weiss, Yang. Snap out of it! We need to get those two to the infirmary. They aren't dead yet." Yang slowly stood up, still staring ahead. Weiss recovered from her hurling fit and nodded at Blake, ready to fight.

Blake began the give orders. "Yang, are you able to carry those two?" The blonde brawler nodded her head. "Good. Take them and get them to safety. Weiss," The heiress of the same name perked up. "You will be running point, take out anything in front of Yang. I'll hold up the rear. Got it?"

"Got it," both teammates answered simultaneously.

Blake spun around and cut down an approaching Beowolf. All the creatures of Grimm began to close in the circle. The Faunus shifted Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and began to take out the Grimm with well aimed shots. "Go, go, go!" she yelled as she blocked a swipe from an Ursa with her sheath.

Weiss created several glyphs, readied herself, and charged through the horde of Grimm. This cleaved out a path for Yang to follow. Ruby's sister picked up her sister and Monty and charged after Weiss. The blonde brawler was aided by glyphs in order for her to not get caught up in the swiftly closing hole. Blake quickly followed, but she sliced her own way through the pack.

Weiss took down several Grimm- Creeps, Beowolves, etc.- with a flurry of strikes. She had to hurry. Ruby's life was at stake!

The heiress heard something strange in the middle of a battle. Barking. What dog would be barking in the middle of all these Grimm? The white themed girl froze when a flaming dog hurtled past her. Wait... flaming dog? Why the heck was a dog on fire? And was that Zwei? At least it cleared a path for her.

Suddenly a wall of flame engulfed several Beowolves in front of Weiss. The werewolf-like Grimm went up like kindling. Prof-er-Doctor Oobleck zipped up to the heiress, startling her. He was wearing his hunting attire and holding a flamethrower bat? Wait... was that his coffee mug? Oh well, now to address the authority figure in front of her!

"Professior Oobleck," she began.

"Doctor." She was swiftly corrected.

"Doctor Oobleck, I'm glad you're here!"

Oobleck looked from Weiss to Yang who carried both Ruby and Monty to the retreating Blake. "Oh dear. It seems you have a problem."

"Of course we do! Will you help us?"

"Of course, dear heiress," the Prof-er-Doctor nailed a leaping Beowolf without even looking. He lowered his weapon, setting many a monster aflame.

Zwei walked up to the Huntsman. The cute corgi looked at Oobleck and nodded. The dog jumped into the air and was hit with the bat part of the green haired history teacher's weapon. A furry ball of flame shot into the mass of Grimm, ricocheting like a pinball. It even had the bumper sound effects!

This attack quickly eroded away the Grimm. "Come on! We must hurry if you want your friends to live!" Oobleck dashed through the horde, killing Grimm as he went. Weiss, Yang, and Blake followed.

They were only a few yards from the Bullhead when a King Taijitu raised its two, ugly heads. A giant, two headed snake, one half black and the other white, the King Taijitu is not a Grimm to be trifiled with.

The snake Grimm spied easy prey, a girl burdened down by two more humans. It lunged at Yang with both heads... only to be batted away by Oobleck. He looked back at the blonde brawler. "Keep going! You are almost there," he turned back to the King Taijitu, his glasses having that epic tint. "I'll take care of this." With that, the Prof-er-Doctor went back on the offensive.

The Grimm horde had significantly thinned out in front of WBY so it was a lot easier to get to the Bullhead. Weiss and Blake came beside their burdened teammate as she ran. Soon they reached the Bullhead into which each clambered in.

The team talked to the pilot for a moment. After he learned what was going on he quickly lifted off, taking the five teenagers back to Beacon. As they flew back to the school, three Bullheads flew by. As Yang looked back, she saw the smoldering, dissolving corpse of the King Taijitu. Oobleck and Zwei were nowhere to be found.

END FLASHBACK

"And then," Yang had been telling this story to her sister for the past five minutes. "Two of the Bullheads dropped some of those new Atlesian robot guys. The other dropped out the teachers. Yeah, they finished cleaning up. Then the nurses took you and Monty to the infirmary and patched you guys up."

Ruby decided to ask a slightly silly question right then. It wasn't silly to her, but it was kind of silly, seeing the wound Monty sustained. "So can we go see Monty?"

Her sister took in a breath. "Not right now. Maybe in a few days."

"Ok," said Ruby as she nodded her head. She yawned. "I'm going back to sleep now." She layed her head back onto the pillow and fell fast asleep.

AN: And done. So have any of you guys seen the leaked trailer for volume four? I AM SO PUMPED! October 22nd can't come any faster. Once again, if anyone is willing to create a cover for this book for me, please do so. I would love it. Please review and also tell me any grammar errors I might have. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: Two reviews, four favorites, and SIX follows! Yeah, you guys made up for not giving me any follows last time. Shout out to CrackPairingLover and GoldSpark1 for reviewing. You kinda left me hanging on the reviews, but oh well. I don't really have much else to say, so I'll give you the chapter. (Hits update button) Enjoy.

Monty screamed in pain as the blood was extracted from his body. Tubes with needles were everywhere. Some attached to his arms, others attached to his back, still others attached to his legs, even more attached to his face, and even some attached to the base of his spine.

The blood extraction was a painful, but it was designed to do so. The more pain the subject was in, the more blood would pool.

Beside Monty, vials were filling up with his blood. Each tube was attached to a different vial. Each tube was very close to being full.

The red haired man stood in front of Monty and laughed when the Grimmborm screamed and writhed in his seat. The red haired man pressed a button, shutting down the machine right as the vials were filled to the spilling point. Any more and blood would have been running down the vials like a small, red waterfall.

The red haired man removed the tubes and took one of the vials. He looked at Monty and smiled an evil smirk. "Thank you for your cooperation." The man walked out of the room.

That was all Monty could remember, but suddenly it was as if his eyes had been sharpend. His gaze focused through the door into the shadows were two men were talking. One was the red haired man, but the other was something different.

The man had black metallic skin. He was extremely muscular and had two, straight horns going up from his head. His most striking feature, however, was his face... or lack of one, to be exact. He had no face to speak of, but somehow he was still able to see and to talk to the red haired man.

Suddenly Monty could hear extremely well as well.

The red haired man handed the faceless man the vial he took. "Here you go. Enough Extract to make a Beowolf hybrid."

"Good," the faceless man's voice was deep, gravelly, and terrifying. "My master will be pleased."

"Also, tell your master that I expect my payment at the end of the month."

The faceless man grabbed the red haired man by the throat and picked him up. "Don't you DARE speak of my master that way. You know you will get paid in fair time."

Suddenly it was if everything froze. The faceless man turned his head and looked straight at Monty. He man had two darker spots for eyes. "WAKE UP!"

LINE BREAK

You know, getting punched hurts. So does getting shot. So combine both of those with the shot being from a shotgun and the punch from a juiced up Yang and... yeah... that hurts.

That was what Monty felt when he jolted awake. Let's just say he was in a whole lot of pain.

Monty's eyes were blurry as they tried to focus. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He winced when strong pain shot through his head like a lightning bolt.

The Grimmborn's eyes finally focused. The red and golden blurs sharpened into the two sisters, Ruby and Yang. He looked at them. Ruby was smiling and talking, but Monty couldn't hear anything.

Oh God! Yeah, that was the expression he had heard the girls utter one time. He couldn't hear! Why couldn't he hear?

Monty heard something pop and Ruby's beautiful voice came rushing through his ears like a river through a valley. "-Onty can you hear me?" Said Grimmborn nodded his head. The redhead let out a breath in relief. "Good. I'm glad you're okay!"

The little girl hugged the incapacitated boy. He just looked at her, stunned and not knowing what to do. After a moment Yang comes to peel her little sister off the surprise Grimmborn. Much to Monty's surprise, he felt kind of sad that Ruby's nice, warm body was not next to his anymore.

"Why do I always end up in the infirmary?" Both girls looked at him, incredulously. Monty was confused. Was it something he said or did he do something? He just decided to ask the simplest question ever. "What?"

Yang pointed at Monty several times. "You, you, you, you just talked!"

Okay, now Monty was confused. Why are they surprised about that? "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Ruby answered for her still pointing sister. "The doctor said you wouldn't ever be able to speak again. You shouldn't be speaking at all, much less full sentences."

Monty looked at her, confused. "Why wouldn't I be able to talk?"

Yang had finally recovered and decided to answer. "It might be because you have a piece of bone lodged in your brain that the doctors couldn't pull out for fear of killing you."

Ruby decided that was a good moment to correct Monty on his grammar. "It is shouldn't. Not wouldn't." The Grimmborn nodded his head, filing that for later.

Monty looked at Yang. "So why do I have a piece of bone stuck in my head?"

The blonde brawler looked at the boy. "Do you really not remember?"

The Grimmborn shook his head. "No. All I remember was saving Ruby then you calling me... monster."

Ruby's sister twiddled her thumbs as she looked down. "Yeah... I might have thought that you were the Grimm that had hurt Ruby."

Monty looked at her, quizzically. "Why? I saved her, not hurt her." Ruby decided that this was not a good time to correct her friend.

Yang started gesturing randomly. "You were looking all Grimmy with all those Beowolf claws and snout and those Creep legs. Not to mention that Ruby had been impaled by something and your hand was covered in blood."

Monty rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. He winced and quickly removed his hand when his hand brushed the stitches. "That blood came from the other guy."

Yang caught that slip of the tongue. She pressed. "What do you mean the I gu-"

Monty cut her off, pretending to not hear. "So what happened?" He asked.

Even though she had not been there, Ruby began to tell Monty the story that Yang had told her... with a few extra sound effects. The Grimmborn chuckled inwardly at the girl's antics. He was glad when he learned that Yang had carried both him and her sister to safety.

After the story was done, Monty turned to Yang. "Thank you," he said.

Yang looked at him, incredulously. "For what? I was the one that hurt you in the first place!"

"But you were also the one who carried both me and Ruby back to safety."

The blonde brawler rubbed the back of her head. "Well... I couldn't have done it with Weiss and Blake. And that reminds me," Yang turned to her sister. "Ruby, can you go get Blake and Yang?" Ruby nodded her head and shot off in a blast of rose petals.

Yang looked at Monty. "Sooo, how are you part Grimm?"

The Grimmborn sighed. "The first thing I remember is waking up to a bright light in my face. I was strapped to a table. There were whitecoats and men wearing masks. It is horrible."

The blonde brawler bothered not to correct him. He was still learning and this was a bad time. "So what all can you do?"

Monty shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. They tend to come and go with I emotions."

Yang nodded then punched Monty in the gut. The breath was knocked out of him for a moment. "THAT was for making me fight you." Then the blonde brawler did something totally unexpected. She kissed his cheek. "That... was for everything else."

AN: And done. Well guys I hope you liked this. I know there was no action, but sadly there cannot be action every chapter. Also we are almost to 20 reviews! To celebrate that, whoever is the twentieth reviewer, I will write a RWBY oneshot of their choice. Let me repeat that. OF THEIR CHOICE. So when you review, please tell me what oneshot you would like me to write. Also if you review, please tell me who YOU would pair with Monty. That's all I've got. So please review (for the third time) and also tell me of any grammar issues this might have... except for the intentional ones I did on Monty's part. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: Two reviews, FIVE follows, and four favorites. I'm kind of sad at the low review count, but that WILL bring us up to 20 reviews! (Party noises go off.) Shout out to GoldSpark1 and CrackPairingLover for reviewing. Seeing as CrackPairingLover was the twentieth reviewer, expect a RWBY oneshot called Chibiborn in the future. Now, on to the chapter! (Presses update button.) Enjoy.

Ruby Rose did not know how to feel when she saw what she did through the infirimary door. Jealousy welled up inside her like an over filled dam. The Reaper was surprised at that. Why was she jealous? She should be happy for Yang... but she wasn't.

When her sister pulled back from kissing Monty, Ruby made herself known. "Yang. I brought Blake and Weiss."

Yang jumped slightly. She recovered quickly. "Ok, sis. Bring em in!" Monty just sat there, kind of stunned at what has taken place.

The Reaper stepped in, followed by her white and black themed teammates. Weiss put a hand on her hip. "It's good to see you back in the land of the living."

''Yeah, you've been out for a while," added Blake.

Monty looked at the Faunus girl quizzically. "How long have I been out?" Blake and Weiss seemed stunned that Monty was able to talk.

Before anything could be said, Ruby decided to interject. "We've already been through this. He can talk, but we don't know how."

Weiss and Blake just nodded their heads. Blake decided to answer Monty's question from a moment earlier. "You've been in a coma for about a week."

The Grimmborn looked at the Faunus, questioning. "What a coma?"

The heiress, being the grammar Nazi she is, decided to correct Monty and answer his question. "Firstly. It should be ''What IS a coma.' Also, a coma is a state of unconsciousness from which a person can not be awakened and will not react to stimuli of any kind."

Monty, Ruby, and Yang all looked at Weiss like she had grown two heads. Blake decided to dumb it down. "A coma is when you get knocked out and won't wake up."

An "Ooooh." from all three greeted her.

The heiress turned to the Faunus. "That is what I said!"

"Maybe the Gloogle version."

"Hey! Gloogle is a very informative app."

Monty decided to let the two bickering teammates continue while he talked to their leader. "So how are you so much better?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "I've been awake for about five days. You've been asleep for about a week. I was asleep for only three days." Monty nodded his head.

Right about that time, a certain Corgi with his little, cute, but dangerous legs walked into the room. Monty looked at Zwei curiously. Ruby followed his gaze and smiled. "Zwei!" she squealed as she shot over like a red bullet, leaving red petals in her wake, and picked up Zwei. As soon as Blake heard the name, she shot off to the other side of the room.

Monty just cocked an eyebrow. Ruby brought Zwei over to the rest of the group to be loved. "So this is Zwei?" the Grimmborn asked. Seeing as everyone ignored him and instead was petting the little dog or, in Blake's case, cowering in fear, Monty answered the question for himself. "I expected him to be bigger."

Monty sighed as he saw that nobody was paying attention to him. The only thing team RWBY had eyes for was Zwei. Dangit, the dog stole the show.

LINEBREAK

Professor Ozpin was sitting in his office, watching the film of the Breach. As he was watching team CVFY kick butt, the Headmaster began to think. How could this have happened? He wondered. Why was Roman Torchwick able to be captured so easily? Why was there not a single White Fang trooper alive? All those Paladins, not even used.

Then Ozpin switched to the footage of Monty against the hybrid. Where did that thing come from? It could not have just been born. Grimm don't mate... not in his world anyway. But this beast, strong enough to easily defeat Ruby Rose, one of the best fighters at Beacon. Granted, he did catch her by surprise, but the Headmaster had a feeling that that would not have mattered.

Professor Ozpin continued to watch absentmindedly. Suddenly he paused the video and rewound it. There! The Grimm left a hole for the hybrid. It was as if the beast was controlling the monsters!

The Headmaster pressed play on the video, switching to different cameras to see if this was happening anywhere else. Nope. Only there.

Suddenly he noticed something. The camera blinked out. Ozpin rewound the video that was showing team RWBY's escape. It showed a wave of flame coming at Weiss, but then cut to RWBY clambering into a Bullhead. In the background was a smoldering King Taijitu.

What was going on here? Who helped the team get away? He must question the team as soon as possible.

"There's some weird stuff going on here." A male voice came from behind Ozpin.

Without looking back, the Headmaster replied. "Yes there is." After a pause, the professor spoke again. "Did you get it?"

A slow chuckle. "Of course I did. It took some digging, but I found it." A rustle of clothes and a book thuded on the table beside Ozpin.

"Good job. Thank you."

"Sooo, how's the girl doing?"

The Headmaster sighed. "As good as you can be after something like that."

"Good." A rustle of feathers and the person was gone.

Ozpin looked down at the book beside him. It wasn't the thickest book, but it was enough to actually make some sound. It was ancient. The title was smudged, but if you squinted, the title was legible. "Grimm Invasion."

LINEBREAK

Adam Taurus stomped through the hideout, his hand clenching his sword, Blush. Nothing had gone right today. They were supposed to take the city of Vale, not just scare it! And it was all that fools fault!

He strode toward the the terminal in the wall. The leader of the White Fang pressed a button, turning on the computer. Without any indication that the computer was on, Adam began to rant. "Your 'cargo' turned on us!"

A deep, gravelly voice spoke in return. "What do you mean ''turned on us'?"

"Exactly that. He broke out of his containment unit and started to control the Grimm! Those same Grimm began to kill my men!"

"Well that is your problem."

"You said he was docile!"

"I said, he COULD be docile."

The leader of the White Fang growled. "And there is another one."

"What do you mean?" The voice was now questioning.

"There is a second one that is free. He attacked and killed him after ours killed the red girl."

"Well then. It is your job to find and eliminate this threat."

Adam pointed a finger at the screen. "I don't take orders from you!"

The voice ignored him. "Tell Cinder to begin with Phase Two."

You couldn't tell it, but the voice was gone. Adam slammed his fist into the console. This was supposed to be about revolution and securing the rights of all Faunus! Not whatever the heck this was.

He sighed and took a pot shot with Wilt at a passing crow. Dang things were all over the place.

LINEBREAK

The metal man leaned back into his chair. His black skin blended in with the dark room. He pressed a button on his own set of computers. A voice was heard from the audio. "Yes?"

The metal man spoke. "Taurus, prepare the next one. We have found him."

AN: Aaaaand done. I know it took me a while, but I finally got it done. Also I just got the RWBY Amino App. You guys should check it out. If you're already on there, check me out under the name Superninja2000. Once again, if anyone would like to draw me a cover for this story, please talk to me. I would really like that. Well that's all I've got for today. So please review and also tell me any grammar errors this chapter might have. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: So the reason this took so long was because I was writing a oneshot called Chibiborn. You guys should go check it out. So I noticed that I only had two reviews and two follows for the last chapter... sadness. Shoutout to CrackPairingLover and GoldSpark1 for reviewing. And OHMIGOSH! have you SEEN Volume 4!? Of course you have. Have you seen episode 4? Best episode of the volume. Well I'll let you read the chapter. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

Monty smiled as he remembered the past few days. He had quickly healed up and since he had gotten released, the girls had been showing him around Beacon. They had done many things, but oddly, Ozpin had not called him up yet. With the Vytal Festival in a few days (the girls had made sure he knew about that) things were sure to get really exiting.

He laid back on Blake's bed. It was the only one he trusted in RWBY's room. For the past few days the Grimmborn had been just staying wherever while the girls went to their classes. He wished that he could have tagged along with them. It sure beat just sitting there all day. He hated when he had to do that.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

 _Monty sat there in his cell, counting the grains of dust through his hand. He didn't know numbers so he just made up his own number set with the words that he had been called. "Monster... beast... idiot... abomination... bi-" The door flew open. Monty stood up. Finally! He had been sitting in that room for days! He was grabbed by the arm and jerked out the door._

 _"C'mon," the person grabbing him growled. Monty obediently followed. It was better than being stuck in that cell!_

 _Once outside the door, Monty was able to see what kind of man this was. It was only one of the masked men. The man yanked him down the hall as a second masked man joined them. He wore a red, glowing thing on his hip._

 _The second masked man looked at the first. "Are you ready?"_

 _"Heck yeah. This beast has caused us enough trouble and I'm ready to put him down."_

 _"Well you won't have to wait much longer. We're almost there."_

 _Monty walked beside the two, unable to comprehend what was about to happen. All he knew was that he did not want to go back to the cell. He decided to be on his best behaviour._

 _A slight sound floated through the air. If Monty had known about it, he would have described the sound as musical. The two masked men did not seem to notice the sound. For the second time in his life, the Grimmborn felt calm._

 _Something caught Monty's eye. He watched as it floated down from the ceiling without a care in the world. It landed in front of the trio. "What the-" one of the men began. It was a white rose petal._

 _A stream of white petals burst through the vents like water through a dam and quickly enveloped the trio. Monty stared at all the twisting and turning which made elegant patterns in the air. It was beautiful!_

 _The two masked men had the opposite reaction of Monty. They were scared to death. One man pulled out a red machete. The other a pistol. A flash of white and the sword and the hand that held it fell to the ground. Several of the petals were stained red. A second flash, a head rolled. More stained petals._

 _The masked man with the gun opened his mouth to scream. Instead of air, petals shot into his mouth and out his head. The masked man slumped to the ground in front of Monty._

 _Suddenly, the Grimmborn stumbled. He felt very sleepy. It might be a good time to take a nap. Monty slid to the floor and watched with heavy eyes, the dance of the red and white flowers. As his eyes closed, the petals made one, final pattern. The silhouette of a red woman in a white cape._

END FLASHBACK

Monty rolled out of the bed. All that memory did was make him mad. They were trying to kill him! If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be with RWBY right now. The Grimmborn walked out of the room. He needed something to punch.

Monty found his solace in the training room. Yang had showed him this place and told him that it was were the students came to train after classes. Thankfully, it had a punching bag.

The Grimmborn beat the punching bag mercilessly. Up, up. Down, down. Left, right. Left right. Kick, kick. One, two, three. One two three. On and on he went.

One was for the large man who restrained him. One was for the men who tried to kill him. One was for his caretaker who did those things to him. One was for the Beowolf hybrid who hurt Ruby. One was for the whitecoats who created him. One was for the red haired man who caused it all.

With that final punch, the punching bag snapped the chain and slammed into the wall, bursting on impact. Monty stood there. His chest heaved as he took in large breaths. Sweat trickled from him like he was a rain cloud. His right arm shifted from large and black back to its normal color and size.

"Nice." Monty spun around, surprised at not hearing anyone come in. It was as if his hearing had been turned off. The Grimmborn relaxed his guard as he realized that it was only Yang. She was leaned against the door frame.

"What you doing here?" he asked.

The blonde approached him. "Well, we just got out of class and Ruby was looking for you. I guessed where you were and decided to look for you." She looked at the punching bag slumped over on the wall. "Blowing off some steam, I see."

Monty looked at the girl quizzically. He had never heard that expression before. ''Blowing off steam." What did that mean?

"What's bothering you? I know you're not down here just to train."

The Grimmborn sighed. "I'm having these flashbacks. Each one is about how I was treated before you girls found me." He decided not to tell her about when extra things entered those flashbacks.

Yang's happy-go-lucky face dropped. "Well dang. I don't know how that feels. I wished I did, though, so I could help you feel better."

Monty looked at the blonde right in the eyes. Red on lilac. "No, you don't."

Her head dropped. "No, I don't."

Monty began to walk away. That girl had no idea what it was like to be in pain. Yang's head quickly popped back up. "But I know what can help."

The Grimmborn turned around to be met with her lips on his. He just stood there, stunned once again. He leaned into the kiss. Yang was right. It did help.

After a few moments, the two broke from each other. Yang smiled and wiped her lips. Monty had a dopey grin on his face. She had tasted really good. Kind of like those strawberries that Ruby had him eat.

The blonde looked at the punching bag that was still leaking sand. She looked back at the Grimmborn. "I've never seen anyone other than myself actually bust a punching bag before."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Heck yeah it is!" Yang began to get really excited. "Now we just need to get you to one punch status! One hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups, and a ten kilometre run each day!" Monty stared in horror.

AN: Annnd done. So we've got a little bit of shipping and a little bit of backstory. It looks like all is not what it seems. Cookies to anyone who caught the reference in this chapter. Please review and also tell me any grammar errors I might have. Ignore all that Monty says. Well until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't on RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.**

 **AN: So I'm back and with a whole bunch of follows and favorites! I've gotten three favorites and FIVE follows. That's a whole lot better than what I've had the last few times. Also thanks to GoldSpark1, Xenolis, and CrackPairingLover for reviewing. On the subject of good ole CPL, I recently co-wrote a Thanksgiving Special for his story Life of an Author a few days ago. Go check it out along with his RWBYxBlazBlue story, Still Alive. He along with Xenolis get cookies for catching the One Punch Man reference. Cookies for them. (::) (::) (::) (::). I'm surprised no one caught the Konami Code. Well enough rambling, it's time to begin. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.**

Monty huffed and puffed like a train from Yang's grueling workout. The blonde brawler gazed upon his doubled over form without any pity in her eyes. "Come on now. You can't be that tired. We haven't even started your fight training yet!

The Grimmborn let out a sigh as he straightened himself up. "Good!" Yang exclaimed. "Now look. You were almost able to beat me during the Breach, but that was because you were using your crazy Grimm powers. We need to work on your technique seeing as how it was mainly wild swinging." Monty gave her a curious stare that she ignored. "First: your stance." Another curious stare.

"Get how you would stand if you were about to fight me." Monty stood there, legs close together and hands lowered. While he didn't look like he was ready for anything, his facial expression said otherwise. "Let's go."

Yang ran at the Grimmborn before he has any time to react. His legs were quickly swept from under him and he found himself laying on the ground. The blonde brawler offered Monty a hand which he took. She easily hauled the boy up. He was pretty light. "Your legs are too wide. I causes you to become off balance. Now, back into your stance."

The Grimmborn stood once more, but this time he spread his legs. "Defend yourself." Before the boy could even blink, Yang's hand snaked out and popped him in the face. "Get your hands up. It'll protect your face." Monty picked his hands up with a closed fist, mimicking the blonde brawler's stance.

The girl tossed a second jab. This time, Monty was able to bring his arm up and block it. The only problem was that he didn't notice the second fist coming around the first. It connected with the side of the Grimmborn's head and sent him sprawling. "You must watch all directions. Don't get distracted." As Monty stood back up, Yang cried "Again!"

They continued this for a pretty good while. With each defeat, Monty improved his skills.

 **LINEBREAK**

Ruby was playing Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2 on her scroll when Yang and Monty walked in. She glanced down at them from her bed and would have finished the fight if she had not noticed a small detail. Her sister and the Grimmborn were holding hands. The Reaper's mind began to race. Surely they weren't... that. That would be tooootally ridiculous... wouldn't it? "Fatality!" The game cried.

The leader of team RWBY calmed herself. What was she getting all worked up about? "So, uh, are you two a thing?" Weiss looked up from her history books and Blake peered over Ninja's of Love. All eyes were on Yang for the grand announcement.

"You bet we are!" Monty nodded his head in concurrence.

"Does he know how to be a proper boyfriend?" questioned Blake.

"Yes I do," the Grimmborn answered for himself. "She filled me in while we were gone."

Ruby shrugged. While she might be jealous, the Reaper dud not want to get in the way of her sister's happiness. "Ok then." She went back to her game.

The leader of team RWBY heard Monty ask Yang what was wrong with Ruby. The blonde brawler had no idea.

 **LINEBREAK**

It was night and nearly everyone at Beacon had fallen asleep. A fine, black mist blew across the courtyard. It flew past the two Atlesian guards and curled around a pillar.

The mist went under Beacon's large doors and floated down the hallway. It quickly cut into a cracked door. Two female humans lay in two of the beds. One pale with black hair, the other dark with green hair. A third bed was occupied, but the occupant was covered except for a mat of silver hair.

The mist converged on itself. It twisted and turned until it finally hardened into a humanoid form. Long, black, spindly arms with fingers to match, black, thin legs and, a pale white face. Red eyes gazed upon the three sleeping humans. It would wait until she awoke.

 **AN: And done. So we got a little bit of training and a couple more villians. Next up: the Vytal Festival Tournament! That's gonna be fun. So that's all I've got for now. Please review and also tell me any grammar errors I may have. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.**

 **AN: Sooooo... yeah. I'm sorry for the effing long time it took for this chapter to come out and for the shortness of the last chapter. I was just trying to get it out and I kind of ran out of things to say. Well I'm hoping to make it up with this chapter. THE VYTAL TOURNAMENT HAS BEGUN! Shout out to GoldSpark1 and CrackPairingLover and somerandomdova for reviewing. At least I got a follow and favorite. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.**

The clang of blades, the bang of bullets, the grunts of pain. These were the sounds Monty heard as he observed the battle below him. Blake was fighting a girl with green hair and a strange weapon while Yang was fighting a dark skinned girl seemingly as strong as her. Ruby and Weiss were fighting the other two of the opposing team.

People cheered as Weiss trapped most of the other team in a big ball of ice only for it to get shattered by the dark skinned girl Monty just sat there, appalled. Why did people get so worked up about making things fight each other? People get severely hurt.

 _Monty growled at the large Alpha Beowolf in front of him. Each circled the other and sized their opponent up. They had thrown him in here with this beast to watch them fight. They didn't want to fight each other. They were kindred spirits in a way. Both never wanted to be created, both where called monsters, and only one of them would be making it out alive._

 _The Beowolf decided that it wanted to survive. It lept at Monty, bringing its claws wide for a devastating blow. The Grimmborn rolled out of the way and the claws swished through thin air. Monty spun around and punched the beast, only to have it not even flinch at his human hand. The Grimm swatted the boy to the floor._

 _Monty just laid there on the cold floor while the cheers and boos of the masked men in their raised seats flew over his head. Why couldn't he use his powers? As he lay on his stomach, the Beowolf brought its right claw down diagonally down the Grimmborn's back, carving deep riverbeds into his skin which were quickly filled with a flood of blood._

 _As the pain laced through his body, Monty grew angry. Angry at himself for not being able to use his powers. Angry at the masked men who forced them to fight. And angry at the beast who attacked while he was down. Fur sprouted from his arms, fingers turned to claws, face elongated into a black muzzle. The Grimmborn was back up._

 _Monty spun around, claws ready. A claw connected to the Beowolf's midsection and ripped of a large portion of the Grimm's body. The other came down onto the beast's neck, almost shearing off its head. The Grimmborn went into a frenzy, slicing and clawing. Beowolf pieces flew everywhere as the masked men watched in silence._

 _Monty was finished. Grimm blood coated the boy as he scanned the room. The real world Grimmborn noted that metal man stood in the shadows, arms crossed. A masked man began to speak. "The winner is... Team RWBY!"_

Monty was quickly brought back to reality. He stood up to cheer and grimaced, the scar still sometimes burned. The Grimmborn began to make his way through the throng of people to where RWBY was exiting the arena.

Monty quickly found the girls. He bumped into a person with their hat pulled down. Suddenly, his head spun, causing him to squat down in order to keep from falling over. He didn't have time to recover before getting smothered by Yang's... hug... yeah... that's TOOOTALLY what smothered him.

As the Grimmborn pulled himself free, Ruby asked how they had looked from the stands. Monty wasn't about to tell them that he didn't understand the enjoyment of forcing people or things to fight each other and that he was stuck in a flashback and really didn't see any of the fight. "You girls were amazing," he said instead.

All the girls thanked him. "Why don't we go down to the the fairgrounds while we wait for the next fight?" Ruby asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, Rubes," Yang agreed.

"It wouldn't hurt," Blake said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Weiss pointed and marched towards the airships with RBY following her. Monty smiled at the girls before running to catch up.

After taking an airship down to the fairgrounds, the team plus Monty decided to explore. There was many different pavilions and tents. There were games, food vendors, and just about anything else that would turn a profit. Yang headed straight to the games. The Grimmborn looked at the others. Blake shrugged. "Might as well." Monty led the way in following the blonde brawler.

The first game in the long row was a game where you had to knock over three stacks of bottles with a ball. Yang stepped up and handed the old man running the stand a lein card. Monty had just learned what a lein card was. This ''money system" was really confusing. He could hardly remember which color equalled what.

The blonde brawler took one of the three balls handed to her. She reared back and let the ball fly. One down. Ruby's sister repeated her action. There was the second. Once more and there went the third. The old man looked appraisingly at the girl and handed her a stuffed, little, yellow dragon.

Yang cheered. "Hey Blake, you try."

The cat Faunus looked at the brawler and shook her head. "I'm good."

"Why's that? Are you a scaredy-cat?"

Blake's bow dropped imperceptibly at the pun. "Let me see that." She tossed a lein card at the old man and grabbed a ball. The Faunus threw the ball sideways like she would Gambol Shroud. The ball quickly knocked over all three stacks. The owner growled and threw a large, black, stuffed cat at the girl.

"Show off..." Yang muttered.

"You try, Weiss," Ruby said.

"I'm good," the heiress replied.

"PLEEEASE! I'll pay for you." The Reaper's eyes grew large as she used her puppy eyes. Monty had to look away before he broke down and played the game for her. He couldn't withstand those eyes. There was no way Weiss could, either. She finally broke and let out a sigh.

"Let me see the ball."

"Yaaaay!" Ruby whipped out her wallet and threw the lein at the man. She handed all three of the balls to Weiss at once.

"Dangit, you dolt! I can't throw with all three in my hands!"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Oops, sorry." She took two back from the heiress.

Weiss threw the ball with all of her might... only to knock off the top bottle. She growled and Ruby gave her another. She threw that and was able to knock over the rest of the pile. The heiress was handed the third ball. The white haired girl took her time as she aimed at the second pile. She threw the ball and the pile exploded. She was given a small snowflake.

Ruby quickly bumped her friend out of the way. "My turn!" Monty couldn't help but chuckle as the white themed girl fell down. The Reaper tossed the money at the old man, grabbed the balls, and threw all three as fast as she could. Of course, she did not hit a single thing. Her head dropped and the Grimmborn began to feel sorry for the girl.

Monty waited for the old man to finish restacking the bottles, then handed him a lein card from the few that team RWBY had given him. He took a ball and, following Yang's example, wound up and let the ball fly. The first stack burst like a balloon. As did the second and third. The old man gave the Grimmborn a stuffed Beowolf. The boy looked from the Beowolf to Ruby and back to the stuffed Grimm. That would be in really bad taste. He instead decided to give the toy to his girlfriend. Yang smiled and hugged him.

After enjoying the hug for a moment, Monty broke free and turned to the old man another lein card in hand. "One more game?" The old man, understanding the Grimmborn's plight, handed him the three balls. This time, Monty won a stuffed Ursa. This he gave to Ruby who thanked and hugged him. It felt really good.

After this, the four girls plus Monty continued to play the games. A game that you hit Grimm with a hammer was one that the Grimmborn was really good at. He was not so good at the shooting gallery

Soon they came to a something large covered in a big sheet. "Oooh, what this?" Yang wondered as she nonchalantly pulled down the sheet. It was a large machine with two screens and a floor with arrows all over it. When the sheet fell, a light shone down from above and a melodious sound rang out. This stopped after a moment of the friends just looking around awkwardly. "It's Dance Dance Revolution!" the blonde brawler cried. "I haven't played this in years!"

"What is it?" Monty asked. It looked kind of intimidating.

"It's a game on which you dance and have to hit the arrows when they reach the top of the screen."

"Sounds crazy."

"Oh it's fun! C'mon, you try it," Yang inserted a lein card and the Grimmborn, despite his better judgement, stepped onto the machine.

As the screen lit up as did the platform below, Monty came to a realization. Yang had either accidentally or on purpose turned on BOTH sides of the game. He stepped on the first arrow, then the second. It was rough at first, but then the music got to him and he began to dance. The strange thing was: the Grimmborn didn't know how to dance. It was if something otherworldly had taken control of his body. He spun and stopped, he moved his arms many different directions. Honestly, he was doing a pretty good job. Suddenly, the game stopped. As the music died down, he saw that there was only one higher person on the scoreboard. A Monty Oum. That guy must be pretty cool.

Monty turned around to see all of team RWBY staring at him with their jaws on the floor. After a moment, the Grimmborn's stomach growled. "Can we eat now?"

As the team walked past a stand with a whole bunch of shoes, a voice called out. "You might need this." Everyone turned around to look towards the origin of the voice. It was a girl with green hair and red eyes. That was strange, Monty thought. He thought that only things like him had true red eyes. She was also wearing a rather revealing outfit, not that the Grimmborn minded. The girl held Ruby's wallet which was full of lein.

Ruby looked alarmed as she patted herself down. She rubbed her head awkwardly. "Yeah... I guess I must have dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst! Thanks, Emerald." Monty nodded. So that was her name.

"Anytime," Emerald said. She handed the Reaper her wallet. The green haired girl looked at the Grimmborn. "So who's your friend?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you haven't met Monty yet. Emerald, Monty. Monty, Emerald." The Grimmborn tried to remember the greeting. Oh yeah.

"Nice to meet you," boy and girl said at the same time. Monty extended his hand and Emerald shook it. When she did this, the Grimmborn caught a whiff of something he didn't like. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there. Monty took his hand back and Ruby continued her conversation.

"So how did your fight go?" asked Ruby. Emerald paused for a moment.

"It went... well. But let's talk about you, I just watched your amazing fight. Who will you be sending to the doubles round?"

"We put it to a vote. Weiss and Yang have been chosen to fight."

"Heck yeah, I have," Yang cheered.

"I am honored to have been chosen to represent team RWBY," Weiss modestly said.

"So... would you like to come eat with us to celebrate both our teams victories?"

The green haired girl rubbed the back of her head. "I'm good. My teammates are kind of..." she looked at a silver haired boy who was sniffing a boot, "... introverted."

"Oooh," all of team RWBY nodded their heads. Monty had no clue what that big word meant so he didn't react. He guessed it meant something bad.

"Ok then. Take care friend." The leader of RWBY turned around and walked over to a food stand, followed by her teammates. Monty could hear the frustration in Emerald's voice as she talked to her introverted teammate. He couldn't make out what was being said, though.

The Grimmborn walked over and sat down in between Yang and Ruby. He jerked back when a late bowl of noodles was thrown to him. The same happened to team RWBY as well... well except for Blake. She had a large bowl of fish thrown to her and she was just salivating over it.

Weiss had just offered to pay for their food. Monty was fine with that. He heard a thunk and looked over to see the heiress' credit card embedded into the wood. The Grimmborn slowly turned toward the old ma- wait. Wasn't he just at that ball game? Monty shrugged. This world was weird anyway. He turned his focus back to what was happening beside him.

"My card was declined!?" Weiss cried. "Why was my card declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance..." the heiress pouted. The old man yanked the whole crew's food from them. Blake moaned from her food being taken away. Monty was kind of taken aback. While he knew that food wasn't to be eaten without paying, he never expected the guy just to rip their food away. He thought the people of Vale were nicer than that. Granted, he hadn't met many people in Vale except for RWBY.

"Maybe I could help?" A voice from Monty's left.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cried as the Grimmborn turned to see the newcomer. It was a beautiful girl with long red hair and green eyes. She was brandishing a credit card. Behind her stood a a boy with blonde hair, a boy with long black hair with a purple streak, and a girl with orange hair.

Yang waved her hand. "You don't have to."

"But she could," Blake perked up.

"Please, my treat for a marvelous victory," Pyrrha tried to convince the girls. Monty was already sold. He was hungry!

"Let her pay," the Grimmborn whispered to Ruby.

"Thanks Pyrrha," the leader of Team RWBY said.

Pyrrha gave her credit card to the old man and everyone's bowls reappeared in front of them. Monty, RWBY, and the other team began to chow down on the extremely delicious food. They didn't talk for the longest time. This was ended by the blonde boy's moaning,

"I don't feel so good," he fell face first onto the table.

"Oh you'll be fiiine, Jaune," the orange haired told the now named boy. "Well..." She talked much faster than the Grimmborn could catch and began to make his head hurt. All he was able to grasp was that her and the other boy, Ren, had no parents and if they lost, their team would be renamed team Loseiper or LSPR he guessed. The strangest part about that girl, though, was that she turned grey the longer she spoke. Monty shrugged. There were many strange things in this world.

Jaune laid his hand on the girl's back. "Don't worry, Nora. We will win."

Then a voice echoed through the loudspeakers. "Would team JNPR please report to the area?" a deep voice asked that Monty recognized to be the mustached announcer's from RWBY's fight.

"Yes. Like they were supposed to...five minutes ago." That speed of voice could only be the green haired announcer.

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren shot up and began to stumble over themselves as they ran to an airship to go to the fight.

Monty sighed. Pity. He didn't even get to speak with them. It looks like this might be a good fight.

 **AN:Aaaand, done. Soooo Happy (very late) New Year and Christmas! So I was wrong about the print in Volume Four. I thought it was Raven's tribe's symbol. Oh it definitely ain't. Also, there will be a little bit before the next chapter is uploaded. I have something else to write first. That's all I've got for today. Please review and also tell me any grammar errors I might have. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: So Volume 4 is done. It was a heck of a ride. and I can't wait for October. In other news, this story has gotten a favorite and two reviews. Shout out to GoldSpark1 and CrackPairinglover, again, for reviewing. Also, I'm sorry for taking so freaking long to get this out. School and track has made me unable to write this until now. NOW ON TO THE SHOW! (Hits update button.) Enjoy.**_

The cheers of the crowd. The timer counting down. The professors commentating from their booth. All these factors kind of made it hard for Jaune to focus on the team right in front of him.

As soon as the countdown ended, the one girl on team BRNZ ran off into the woods. With that long rifle, the only thing she could be was a sniper. Before Jaune could give the order about the sniper, he was having to find for himself against the boy with buzzsaws on his hands. As he glanced over while blocking the buzzsaw with his shield, he noticed that Pyrrha was engaged with a guy with claws while Nora and Ren were fighting a dude with a baton. These three were obviously close range fighters. Jaune smirked. Good thing JNPR could play both ways.

Jaune swung his sword in a sideways cut at buzzsaw. Buzzsaw blocked the sword with his bladed right hand and tried to counter with a sideways punch to the knight's head. Jaune ducked under the rotating blade and pushed the boy away with a thrust of his shield.

A bullet pinged beside Jaune's head. The knight gulped as he glanced at the sniper. The three had bought her enough time to set up. "Retreat!" he yelled as he rolled away from another bullet. They needed a plan.

Ren quickly launched the boy with batons away with a flying kick whilst the boy was trying to attack Nora. Pyrrha stuck Milo into her opponent's right claw, twisted his arm around so that his arm and her sword was around his neck and her back was to his, and threw him over her back into the ground. All three sprinted to join their leader behind a large rock that he had hidden behind.

"Nora, get Tazer Face. Ren, you take care of that sniper. Pyrrha and I will take care of the other two." Jaune peeked his head over the rock, then quickly jerked back down as a bullet pinged against the rock. He pushed down the trill of fear and focused on what he had seen. The three close combat guys were charging the rock. "Now!" the knight yelled as he rolled from behind the rock, followed by his teammates.

Jaune took the first fighter he came across. This happened to be the boy with the claws. Jaune lunged with his sword at the boy, only for him to dodge and bring his claws down upon the knight's right hand. Jaune bit back a word that he refused to use. Thank goodness for Aura.

The attack caused Jaune to drop his sword. He let out a gasp. This was not going to be good. The knight looked up at the boy with claws. Claws smirked as he reared back for a follow up punch. That turned out to be a mistake. About that time, Jaune remembered a part of Pyrrha's training. "Your shield is a weapon," he remembered. "Use it." He quickly brought his shield in front of his still lowered head and pushed with his legs. The shield connected with claws' chest before he could even bring his punch to bear. The knight pushed for several more moments before the boy fell over. Jaune quickly dashed back to where his sword lay in order to retrieve it. "Pyrrha, switch!" he yelled as claws began to stand back up. Jaune looked over to see two buzzsaws speeding straight toward him. He lifted up his shield... only to be nailed in the head by his own shield.

 _Darkness. Soul crushing darkness. Then a light. A small pinprick getting bigger and bigger. It became so bright and overwhelming that soon Jaune wanted to close his eyes. Suddenly the light dimmed to show a woman with fiery red hair. That was all the knight was able to tell about the woman._

 _"Jaune," her voice came from everywhere. "Night is coming. The Grimmborn will need your help. Your light is the only thing that can give him a soul." The knight tried to speak, but was unable to. It felt as if he didn't have a mouth. "Don't try to speak. I don't have time. When you win this fight, look toward the west of the arena."_

 _Suddenly the light shrunk greatly. The woman gasped. "He's here. I must go."_

 _"Come out, come out, little Oracle." A gravelly, deep voice that terrified Jaune seeped through the darkness. The woman vanished as a metallic man without a face appeared. He had straight horns atop his head and almost blended into the darkness. He turned at looked at the knight. "Well well, what do we have here?" If the man had a face, he would have smirked. "You have a light shining within you. I can't wait to snuff it out."_

 _"Jaune," Pyrrha's voice cut through the darkness like a sword. The man jumped back. "Jaune." It was as if the voice had dealt the man a physical blow._

 _"What the-" the man cried._

 _"JAUNE!" The darkness twisted and warped and suddenly Jaune was back_.

Jaune jolted up into the fight. He quickly glanced around. Pyrrha was holding her own against the boys with buzzsaws and claws and it appeared that Ren had forced the sniper from her position. He wondered where Nora was before he heard a strike of lightning. The knight looked up and smirked as the bubbly bomber grinned, lighting arcing across her body.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune charged forward. "Push them back." The knight bashed buzzsaws with his shield while Pyrrha kicked claws back several feet. The two quickly jumped back as a heart shaped barrage of grenades pelted the ground and the opposing team.

Nora jumped down from the mountain peak and landed beside the knight and his red headed counterpart. Ren quickly joined them. "Okay guys," Jaune said. "Let's finish them off with team attacks. Ren, Nora, you two use Flower Power. Pyrrha, you and I will use Arkos." The rest of his team looked at him blankly. "Oh you know. Ren brings the Flower and Nora the Power."

"How do I bring a flower?" wondered Ren.

"Arkos?" asked Pyrrha.

"Arkos, you know. Our last names mushed together."

"Uh huh."

Suddenly a person from the other team yelled, "We're having a fight, here."

Jaune whipped around. "And we are having a team meeting!" He spun around. Sheesh, amateurs.

"Uhh, Jaune."

"Yes Nora." What could happen now?

"I think he means, WE are in a fight." The bubbly bomber gestured around at the stadium and the disgruntled people within.

Jaune sighed. Why couldn't his plans ever work? "Nora, just... hit them with the hammer."

Nora's grin split her face from ear to ear as she readied Manginhild. She charged forward. The fear was visible on the other team's faces as they were launched out of the arena into the wall.

"The winner is team JNPR!" Professor Port shouted.

"Not unexpected, but a very fun fight." Oobleck commented after his portly companion.

As the team stood and took the applause, Jaune looked toward the west of the arena. A man with a cap pulled down all the way down his head stood behind a woman. He gripped the woman's head as a black gas flowed from his sleeves into the woman's mouth. The man dropped to the ground as the woman's eyes turned red.

 **LINEBREAK**

Qrow Branwen chuckled slightly at the win of team SSSN. They had won by sheer luck and now they were celebrating like idiots.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't like that fight, either." The man behind the bar could already tell what Qrow's answer would be... especially after the last fight.

"Nope."

The man began to polish a glass. "I still don't get how you didn't like the JNPR fight."

Mentally, Qrow answered him. Because that Jaune kid had stayed down far too long. He should have easily jumped back up, but he didn't. That was a sign of a problem.

The barkeep sighed as the Huntsman refused to answer. "Then what fight are you here for?" he probed.

Qrow turned around to see a four pronged ship, slipping through the sky. He tossed back the rest of his drink and stood up. "That one."

 **LINEBREAK**

The metal man reeled as he was forcefully ejected from the boy's mind. He was so close to catching the Oracle, only to come across that boy. When he entered that boy's mind, he had been bombarded by light. Much more than any normal person should have. He had no choice, but to stop and try to snuff it out.

Then that girl. Who was that girl that held so much sway over that boy that he was forcefully ejected from the mind? He was so close! The metal man let out a loud yell of anger and spun around. A chain shot from his right hand and sliced through a machine. He took several deep breaths as the chain retracted back into his body.

After he was semi-calm, the man turned around and gripped a pair of handles which he had released a moment ago. He cleared his mind and he was suddenly seeing through a pair of red tinted eyes. The metal man commanded the mind to rewind until the moment of the boy's knock out. There! There was the girl! Why? The man wondered.

Why is it always redheads?

 _ **AN: And done. After several months, I have completed this chapter. At least I released it on the fourth of July! Happy Independence Day for all you Americans out there. Also, have any of you ever tried to rewrite a scene from memory, but you can really remember the scene so you rewatch it? Then you decide that you're just going to write it your own way anyway? Yeah, that's what happened with this chapter. Well please follow and favorite. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me any grammar errors that I might have. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.**_


End file.
